


Out of Work

by Righ Saunders (owlrigh)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-11
Updated: 1999-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlrigh/pseuds/Righ%20Saunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the boys are out of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Work

**Author's Note:**

> Number three! Not to be the last ... ah, bad poetry, the bane of my life, and now yours. Not my fault :)

Now without their previous jobs  
They were forced to put out their bods  
Becoming porn stars  
As well-known as Mars  
By waving around their large male rods.


End file.
